


“We demand rigidly defined areas of doubt and uncertainty!”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Douglas Adams, M/M, Towel Day 2018, john finally asks sherlock out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: John and Sherlock consider things... just a bit of a riff...





	“We demand rigidly defined areas of doubt and uncertainty!”

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, kudos to Ariane DeVere's masterpiece of transcription, of 'A Study in Pink' :  
> https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/43047.html

John Hamish Watson was, at heart, a simple man.

He was.

He liked just the tiniest bit of milk in his tea. Strawberry jam on his seven grain toast. His jumpers warm, and well, worn and comfortable. 

And he was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

Wait.

What now?

That last bit.

What?

You know you are.

But...

I'm not...

He's not...

He's not, what?

Interested.

Realllllly?

He said...

What did he say?

He said, and I quote, 'John, um ... I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work, and while I’m flattered by your interest, I’m really not looking for any ...'

Have to say, you do his voice rather well.

Do I?

How does he behave? Around you, compared to other people?

Well...

How often does he invade your personal space?

Uhm...

Or do things to get your attention?

And, why do you think he buys shirts that are at least half a size too small? For Anderson's benefit? There, made you smile.

But. 

C'mon, Captain Watson.

I'm not him anymore.

Bollocks.

What if?

What if...?

What if I'm wrong, and he -

He what?

Does he ever deny it when people assume you are a couple?

No.

You do.

I - do?

I do.

Damn.

What do I do?

You know.

 

Dinner tonight? - J

I suppose. - S

Angelo's? 8ish? - J

John Hamish Watson, are you asking me out on a date? - S

Yes. If you don't mind? - J

Why would I mind? - S

Great. I mean - J

See you at 8, John. - S

 

Took him long enough.

Well, do you blame him?

I did everything but...

But?

Tell him. 

I'm an idiot.

Yes, well.

Oh, thank you very much.

You knew he was interested.

Well...

You did.

Okay... but no one else ever had...

He's not anyone else.

No. He isn't.

You panicked.

I did NOT panic. I was uncertain. I'm never uncertain. 

Certainty is a fallacy.

Yes. Okay. I panicked.

Why?

Why? Because I already -

Already?

Not even twenty-four hours and I -

You...

I didn't want him to leave.

A feeling? You had a feeling, and that -

Scared me, all right?

And?

Nothing scares me.

Nothing but a former surgeon/soldier with a psychosomatic limp and 

Dark blue eyes who saw right through me.

Damn.

Not so hard.

Aubergine shirt tonight or the midnight blue?

You've all day to decide.

Maybe I should go buy a new one.

You loathe shopping.

But, it's for John.

I see.

You see nothing. I'm going back to bed.


End file.
